1000 Yen Romance
by raku-chama
Summary: The world as we know it holds a million possibilities, one faithful night led Mikan Yukihara to spend 1000 yen on a website she accidentally clicked, what could a mere 1000 yen had in store for Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

**Hey there guys I present to you 1000 Yen Romance!**

**I got this idea from a project of mine in school, lmao.**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**~1000 Yen Romance~**

* * *

In the middle of the night, a very bored brunette was staring at her computer screen, just randomly scrolling at _9gag_, hoping to find something interesting to ease her boredom. Mind you, her boredom isn't easily satiated.

Now you're probably wondering who this brunette is, she's Mikan Yukihira, a childish 24 years old who lives alone at her apartment somewhere in the vicinity of Tokyo. She also works as a waitress in a restaurant near her apartment.

"Why am I finding it hard to sleep today? Usually, I fall asleep easily, what's so special about today?" Mikan thought frustratingly. She continued scrolling when she accidentally clicked an ad which led her to another website. She was about to close the website when a window popped out of her screen.

"Are you bored out of your mind? Why not try buying something randomly just for 1000 Yen," Mikan read out loud. _Hmm, randomly buying something for 1000 Yen? Ha! Think you could fool me? Even though everybody calls me an idiot, I know for one this is a scam._ Mikan thought as she closes the window.

She was about to continue browsing when another window popped out.

"Who knows maybe you'll win the once in a lifetime ticket to date the ever so famous, _Natsume Hyuuga_! PS. For those idiotic people who think this is a scam, think again. - _H. Imai_"

_What the? Natsume Hyuuga? I don't even know who the guy is! This ad is so persistent!_ Mikan thought annoyingly while closing the window. When she closed the window, another window popped out almost immediately.

"This website is managed by _Imai Inc_. if you closed this window again; happily welcome a virus in your computer that is yet to counter by experts… If you don't believe it, close this window."

For some unknown reason, Mikan hesitated closing the window. Somehow, she knows the threat wasn't a bluff.

"Oh well, 1000 yen isn't a big deal," She sighed and clicked the link included in the pop out which made the popped out window automatically close.

"Welcome to Imai Inc.'s 1000 Yen of random things!" A computer automated voice boomed out, making Mikan shriek in surprise.

"_Eeek!_"

"All you need to do is deposit 1000 yen in this account, _xxx-xxxx-xxxx_, online, fill up the necessary form and expect a random item tomorrow. Thank you," The voice ended. Mikan stared at the screen hard before typing the necessary details and depositing 1000 yen on the account. After doing all of those, she let out a yawn.

"What do you know? I'm feeling sleepy now, might as well sleep or I'll be late again for work, wouldn't want to hear Jin-jin's sermons again," She said letting out another yawn and went to bed after turning off her computer.

* * *

"Man, I'm so tired!" Mikan said as she slumped down on her sofa. She just arrived from work. Jin-jin pushed her to the limits again. In case you're wondering, Jin-jin is Mikan's manager. As a manager, he was very strict with conducts of his employees. Well, he wasn't really strict except for Mikan, because she's always late for work.

"Stupid Jin-jin, making me work so hard today, he seriously has some issues," Mikan groaned while turning the Television on, hoping to find an interesting show like _Spongebob Squarepants or Adventure Time_. While she was searching for a good show, her door bell rang. _Who's that? No one visits me at this time of the day,_ Mikan thought while walking towards her door.

"Good day to you, Madam! I'm Kokoroyomi or Koko for short! Are you Ms. Mikan Yukihira?" The spiky haired man named Koko greeted her with a wide smile on his face after she opened her door. She looked at him confusion written in her face.

"Yes?" Mikan said while smiling unsurely at the spiky haired man at her door.

"Umm, the random item you ordered has arrived, and I'm here to deliver it!" He chirped happily. _Random item? Ordered?_ Mikan thought, bewildered.

"Yes, Ma'am random item from Imai Inc., apparently you deposited 1000 yen on our account," He continued noticing Mikan's lack of response. _Wha! Is this guy a mind reader?_ Mikan thought shocked.

"No, I'm no mind reader ma'am," Koko answered while grinning.

"Wow so much for not being a mind reader! You just answered the question in my mind again," Mikan pouted at Koko. He chuckled at the childish antics of this customer.

"Well, Ma'am you just need to sign here and here, you'll get your random item," Koko said while handing her a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Are you sure this isn't some kind of scam? And where's my random item? I don't see you holding something," Mikan said jokingly while looking at him.

"No, ma'am! This is 100% legitimate! And your random item is here," Koko said, grabbing a letter size envelope from his pants pocket and handing it to her. Mikan signed the paper and gave it back to Koko. She was about to go inside her house to check the envelope when Koko said.

"Ma'am aren't you going to open your envelope?" He said while looking at the envelope.

"I am, but not out here, why are you so interested anyways?" she asked semi-glaring at Koko.

"It's just a hobby of mine to see what item the customer gets," Koko managed to gulp. She sighed before opening the envelope. Inside was a ticket like paper.

"Congratulations, You have just won a free date with one of the most sought after men in the country, Natsume Hyuuga," Mikan read aloud.

"Wow, aren't you lucky ma'am! The only ticket for a free date with Natsume Hyuuga and you got it!" Koko cheerfully said.

"Lucky? How am I lucky? I just spent 1000 yen for a ticket-date? And who is Natsume Hyuuga anyways?" Mikan confusingly stated. _Come to think of it, I think I read that last night in those persistent ads,_ Mikan recalled. Koko looked at her as if she grew another head.

"What?" She asked tilting her head sideways which Koko found cute.

"Ma'am you don't know who Natsume Hyuuga is?" Koko asked genuinely shocked at this discovery. Usually, at the mere mention of the name Natsume Hyuuga, girls would squeal and chatter about how much of a god he is. _For someone not to know Natsume Hyuuga, especially a girl... Is she a living caveman, I mean cavewoman?_ Koko thought incredulously.

"Nope, not a clue really," she replied while rubbing her head embarrassingly.

"Hehe, it's rare for someone, especially a girl not to know about the Natsume Hyuuga," Koko explained.

"Why? Is he some kind of celebrity I should know of?" Mikan muttered innocently.

"Ma'am, I would love to explain to you who Hyuuga-san is, but unfortunately I need to deliver other random items," Koko said apologetically.

"It's fine, I'll just google him or something," Mikan shrugged before bidding Koko a warm goodbye and returning to her apartment.

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga,

Age: 25 years old.

Birthday: November 27

Height: 6'2 ft.

Hobbies: Reading manga, breaking the hearts of women, eating strawberries (according to rumors not yet proven)

Raven hair and crimson eyes, the very image of Natsume Hyuuga. He is a very well known icon in Japan. At the tender age of 18, he handled his father's company the _Hyuuga corp_. and lead it to where it stands today, at the top. With him leading the Hyuuga Corp., every industries want to have partnership with him.

Some of the well known Industries that are in close ties with the Hyuuga Corp. are _Imai Inc._, _Hijiri Industries_ and etc. His best friend is the well known veterinarian _Ruka Nogi, _who's the rumored boyfriend of the famous _Hotaru Imai of Imai Inc,. _He attended Gakuen Alice at the age of 8 and graduated as the class' best student of all time with 100 percent marks on all of his exams. He is truly a genius of the century.

The only downside to him is that according to sources he's awfully rude and a playboy. Rumors say he changes girlfriend per week, it's not really proven but we'll never know, a handsome bad boy like him is most likely to be like that.

See also: _A man with a million fan girls, Natsume Hyuuga 101_

_So this is Natsume Hyuuga, I have to admit he is handsome, but he's probably some kind of an arrogant man who just cares about money, sex and popularity. I'd rather watch a movie myself than go with a date with him. __Also, if he's the CEO or something of the famous Hyuuga Corp., why would he have time for something so trivial as this? Rich people just don't know what to do with their life anymore, _Mikan thought as she looked at the ticket disgustedly.

_But why do I feel like he's more to that? Looking at his picture, why can I sense that he's a lonely man beneath his cold exterior? _Mikan sighed. Undecided whether she'll go or not.

"Our supposedly date is set tomorrow, should i go or not? Hmm, ahh might as well go, since I don't have any work tomorrow, I'll be bored to death at home," Mikan said as she put the ticket under her keyboard and played candy crush on her facebook.

* * *

"Hyuuga, what brings you to my office?" Hotaru Imai greeted nonchalantly.

"What's this supposed to be?" Natsume Hyuuga said as he threw the ticket in front of her.

"Don't know how to read now Hyuuga? I thought you're a genius," Hotaru mocked.

"Very funny Imai, who gave you the right to make me a prize in some random shit you do," He said menacingly.

"Correction, it's not a prize, it's randomly bought, and besides aren't you interested, that's the only ticket on this whole ordeal yet someone manage to get it, that person's very lucky or not" he glared at her.

"I don't give a damn, I'm not going," he snapped.

"Don't you dare try me, Hyuuga," Hotaru glared at Natsume. He glared back. As the two were glaring at each other, Hotaru's office door opened revealing a blonde man with a rabbit hanging on his shoulders.

"Whoa, Natsume, I didn't expect to see you here buddy, and why are you guys glaring at each other?" Ruka Nogi said as he looked at the two.

"Control this girlfriend of yours, Ruka, she fucking made me a prize in her random shit business," Natsume replied as he sat down the chair. Hotaru continued to glare at Natsume.

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked confusingly. Natsume took the ticket from Hotaru's office table and threw it to Ruka.

"Well isn't that interesting," Ruka cheerfully said after reading the contents. Hotaru smirked while Natsume glared at Ruka.

"How is that interesting? What if it's a fucking fan girl?" Natsume countered.

"If it is, Hotaru would make sure you're not going to be harrased, besides Natsume, I presume this ticket is limited to one only, so it wouldn't hurt to try," Ruka said calmly. _Tch, trust Ruka to side with his girlfriend rather than his best friend, so much for being a best friend,_ Natsume thought begrudgingly.

"Are you really my best friend?" Natsume said while glaring at him.

"Of course, I am, my instincts told me to convince you to go to this somewhat blind date because something good will happen and you need to take a break every once in a while Natsume," Ruka said smiling while petting his pet rabbit.

"Just this once, Ruka, Just this once, if your instincts are wrong, be prepared," Natsume menacingly said. Ruka gulped.

"Okay, if you two are done with your bromance then, Hyuuga you know the way out," Hotaru calmly stated. Ruka blushed while Natsume just muttered a whatever before leaving the room.

"It's nothing like that Hotaru!" Ruka embarrassingly said.

"Whatever you say, Ruka, whatever you say," Hotaru said while smirking.

"Hotaru!"

* * *

Already back in his office, Natsume began doing his daily work. All the while thinking about his supposedly date tomorrow._ Break huh? So going on a date with an unknown stranger is a break? I don't even know if it's a girl or not, I'll assume it's a girl, because I don't want to have disturbing thoughts while assuming otherwise,_ Natsume cringed at the thought of having a date with someone who is the same gender as him. He stopped signing the papers and stood up, looking at the scenery below from his window.

Clearly, he was misunderstood by people. In fact, all of his life, Natsume Hyuuga _never_ had a girlfriend. It was just whenever a woman was seen with him in some parties the _Hyuuga Corp._ holds, the media assumes that the woman was his girlfriend, but in truth it was just his secretary. Now why is he seen as a playboy then? Natsume is a very workaholic man, and whenever he sees an employee slacking off one bit, he immediately fires them without an inch of hesistation, because of that he was feared in the company.

But even so, women still wants his attention. This just shows that they want his good looks and wealth, which was one of the reasons why Natsume Hyuuga never tried to enter in a relationship. Another reason was that it was too bothersome and all, with his work as the CEO of the Hyuuga Corp., for sure he'll have no time to pacify a girl. But then again, Ruka loved to proved him otherwise when he started dating Imai. Natsume let out a tired sigh.

_Tomorrow's going to be a long day, I really do hope that it is a girl I'll be dealing with or I'll barge into Imai's office again_, he thought closing his eyes for a moment before going back to his seat to continue his work.

* * *

Tomorrow came and a certain brunette was sleeping soundly at her bed, seeing as she has no work, she decided to slept till noon but then again, nothing ever goes right with whatever she plans.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! __Ding dong!_

"Sweet... mother of.. howalons," Mikan mumbled. She was currently dreaming about her favorite food, howalons.

_Ding dong! Ding dong! __Ding dong!_

"Mou! I have no work today, so whoever you are, leave me alone!" She screamed while blocking her ears with pillows, finally hearing the doorbells.

_BANG!_

She jolted up when she heard the explotion. _What was that?_ She thought while going outside of her room to check what happened. When she did, she found her door broken. _Oh my gosh, someone entered my house!_ She thought panicking.

"You finally went out," A monotonous voice said.

"AHHHHH! BURGLAR! INTRUDER! RAPI—"

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch!" Mikan said as she rubbed her head before looking up to see, that the intruder was a girl. A beautiful girl with short black hair and violet eyes staring at her emotionlessly. She gulped.

"Idiot, I'm not a burglar, intruder and most especially a rapist," The girl coldly said.

"Then who and what are you doing in my house? why'd you break my door! You could have just rang the doorbell," Mikan countered while looking at her sharply.

"First of all, I did that a lot of times but you never did answer, so I broke your door, I'll pay for the repair expenses, and secondly, I'm Hotaru Imai, lastly, you have a date with a very impatient man, Ms. Yukihara," She explained. _Hotaru Imai? Imai sounds familiar... oh from the persitent ad! Date? OH YEAH! I won a ticket to a date with a man named Natsume Hyuuga, _Mikan slowly recalled.

_Holy fudge! I don't have anything to wear!_ Mikan thought not knowing she was saying it out loud. Hotaru sighed before explaining.

"Don't worry about anything Ms. Yukihira, we only need you to go with us and everything is going to be settled by Imai Inc.," she explained boredly.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"Really? Really?" _Is this girl an idiot or what?_ Hotaru thought annoyed.

"Yes, now if you want to come with me in your childish pajamas then let's go," Hotaru said nonchalantly. Mikan blushed, embarrassed that a stranger saw her spongebob pajamas.

"I'll go change to something decent first, oh and by the way call me Mikan!" Mikan cheerfully said before going back to her room to change to something casual. _Weird girl,_ Hotaru thought shaking her head while going outside of the apartment.

* * *

Golden coated walls with grand chandeliers hanged all over the place. A fountain in the center with carefully matched flowers around it. Different international clothing stores, restaurant that some of their names, Mikan was so sure she'd pronounce wrong. She couldn't help but be awed by it.

"Wow," Mikan gaped. Some people were looking at Mikan disapprovingly. Hotaru just rolled her eyes at the girl. Hotaru brought her to _Crimson_, a popular mall for rich people, owned by the Hyuugas.

"Are you sure you got the right girl?" Mikan asked Hotaru disbelievingly.

"You are Mikan Yukihira aren't you?" Mikan nodded.

"Then we got the correct one, now let's go we have a lot of work to do," Hotaru said while looking at Mikan from head to toe before dragging her to _Midori's Paradise_, a clothing line owned by the Shouda's.

* * *

"Fancy meeting you here Imai and?" a girl with permed hair greeted looking at Mikan, more like scrutinizing her, making Mikan gulp. What a dull looking girl, she thought.

"Mikan Yukihara, nice to meet you," Mikan introduced herself nervously. Yukihara? I never heard of that name? What is Hotaru doing with a lowlife like her? Sumire thought while looking at Mikan blankly.

"Sumire Shouda," Sumire replied bored.

"If you have time to idle around Shouda why not do your job properly and help me get her dressed," Hotaru said coldly.

"Dressed for what?"

"For her date with Hyuuga," Hotaru replied rolling her eyes.

"Her date with Hyuuga as in Natsume Hyuuga?! My Natsume Hyuuga?" Sumire shrieked.

"Who is she? Why does she have a date with Natsume? She's a nobody, I haven't heard of a surname Yukihara, and heck she even looks like a maid! What does Natsume see in her?" Sumire rambled and Hotaru was getting impatient. We all know that it's bad making Hotaru wait.

_BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!_

"Ouch! Imai what was that for!" Sumire snapped while glaring at Hotaru glared back.

"For being an idiot now let's get her—" Hotaru looked around and found no Mikan insight.

"Where the hell did she go?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there! raku-chama here~ Well, I got this idea from a project of mine in school, hahaha. I don't know if it's going to be a two-shot or three-shot, I'm just testing it out.**

**Apparently, 1000 yen is almost 10 US dollars? XD**

**Hahaha! As for eternity, I'm on the middle of writing it. For now enjoy this piece of writing xD**

**Reviews are very much appreciated~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

* * *

**_~1000 Yen Romance~_**

* * *

_"Who is she? Why does she have a date with Natsume? She's a nobody, I haven't heard of a surname Yukihara, and heck she even looks like a maid! What does Natsume see in her?"_

Mikan couldn't help but cringed at the thought of Sumire's shrilly voice. Currently, she doesn't know where she is. When Hotaru and Sumire started rambling about getting her dressed for Natsume Hyuuga, at first she was listening but then, she smelled something good and sweet. She couldn't help but follow the smell and since the two looked like they won't finish arguing she left and followed the scent.

And now... she regrets it. She thought she just walked a few, following the scent but one turn and poof, she got lost. She lost that wonderful scent earlier too. It reminder her of howalons, her favorite sweet of all time. Mikan was a big fan of sweets, that's why she works as a waitress in a cafe near her apartment. She tried retracing her steps, but it was useless she kept on passing by that one stall that the man managing it was looking skeptically at her.

_This is all because of that ticket, no that website! If it didn't force me to buy something, argh no use crying over spil— There it is that smell again! _Mikan followed the scent again, careful not losing track of it, and finally she arrived at the store.

_Just as I thought howalons! __I didn't know there were other flavors?! _Mikan thought as she drooled while looking at the different flavors of her favorite delicacy.

"What can I do for you?" A soft voice asked her. Mikan snapped her head to the voice's direction. In front of her was a cute pink haired girl wearing a chef's uniform. _Anna Umenomiya, _Mikan silently read the her name tag. _For a chef, she looks more of a pop idol,_ Mikan thought while staring at the girl, making the girl smile nervously at her. _Oh my gosh! She's a chef! In a howalon store.. she's the one who makes them! Oh my gosh! _Mikan looked at her drooling.

"Is there anything wrong?" She asked with a sheepish smile, snapping Mikan out of her thoughts. She shook her head before asking her.

"Are you the one who makes them?" Mikan asked cheerfully while clasping the girl's hands. Anna was surprised at the sudden contact but recovered quickly and answered her question.

"Yes, I'm the one who makes howalons," she beamed at Mikan. _She's a new face around here,_ Anna thought while staring at Mikan.

"Oh my gosh! You're an angel for creating them, howalons are the best!" Mikan replied enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Anna said bashfully. _For the first time, someone complimented my work so genuinely, I'm really happy. _Anna thought while smiling.

"You're very welcome! It's my favorite food after all," Mikan beamed happily.

"I'm glad you like them so much," Anna said while looking at the delicacy.

"Yep! By the way, I'm Mikan Yukihira, you can call me, Mikan," Mikan said while smiling at her.

"Anna Umenomiya, just call me Anna, Mikan-chan," Anna replied.

"Oh I'd like to buy 1 bo—"

"Mikan Yukihira"

_That voice seems familiar.._ Mikan turned to the voice and her eyes widened.

"It seems you have forgotten the real business you have here, Ms. Yukihara," Hotaru muttered darkly. Mikan gulped.

"Hi, Imai-san," Mikan greeted nervously. Anna looked at Hotaru and Mikan.

"You two know each other?" Anna asked Hotaru curiously.

"Yes, she's my client, she's the one who got the ticket date with Hyuuga," Hotaru explained.

"Really?" Hotaru nodded. _Anna knows Imai-san? Well, I don't really care, better get out of here before Imai-san notices. I'll have to get howalons some other time, _Mikan thought dejectedly while silently walking away when Hotaru grabbed her arm.

"Don't think I'd let you out of my sight again, Mikan-san," Hotaru smirked evilly.

_I'm dead,_ Mikan thought gulping nervously.

"I.. I'll buy howalons next time Anna-chan!" Mikan shouted while getting drag by Hotaru.

"Sure!" Anna replied waving her hand, not sure what's really happening.

_It looks like Hotaru is having fun, that's rare_, Anna thought while watching Mikan struggle as Hotaru continued to drag her to a clothing store.

* * *

Hotaru dragged Mikan to another clothing/salon for her make-over, she didn't want to go back to Shouda's in order to prevent Sumire's outburst about Mikan and Hyuuga's date. Frankly speaking, Shouda was a good artist, but whenever she hears Natsume Hyuuga's name, she becomes a lunatic and Hotaru wouldn't like to deal with a lunatic and an idiot (Mikan) at the same time, just by thinking about it makes her head ache._  
_

"Welcome to— Hotaru! It's rare to see you at a store like this, do you need a make over?" A pink haired girl greeted her enthusiastically.

"No, I don't need any make over, Harada-senpai, but this idiot do," Hotaru said as she gently placed Mikan in front of her.

"Oh who's this cute girl!" Misaki Harada exclaimed as she examine Mikan closely, making Mikan blush at the comment and proximity. _Idiots_, Hotaru thought as she glanced at the wall clock.

"She's got a date with Hyuuga in a few hours, and we're behind schedule really, something happened, but if you could finish her make over fast, thank you senpai," She said calmly, but Mikan could hear the sharpness in her voice when she mentioned that they were behind of schedule, she gulped and muttered a quick apology to Hotaru, in which Hotaru just raised her brow.

"Ah, Don't worry Hotaru-chan, she wouldn't take long, she's very pretty, just a light make up and proper dress to wear and she'll be good to go," Misaki said cheerfully while putting her hands on Mikan's shoulders.

"I see, then I'll wait for her in the lounge, You do your thing Harada-senpai," Hotaru said as she made her way to the mini cafe in the salon to order a cup of coffee.

"So what's your name? I'm Misaki Harada by the way," Misaki said as she drag Mikan to one of the chairs in order to do her hair.

"I'm Mikan, Mikan Yukihira," Mikan replied smiling at her.

"Aww you're so cute! I'll make sure to make you prettier Mikan-chan, I'm not saying you aren't pretty!" Misaki said as she hold Mikan's hands, eyes sparkling. Mikan could only giggle in embarrassment as she let the girl do whatever she's good at.

* * *

_Is this really me? _Mikan thought aloud, mouth agape, as she looked at herself in the mirror after everything Misaki did.

"Yes, that's you Mikan-chan!" Misaki said as she stared at Mikan proudly. Mikan looked at herself once again, her hair was in a half bun style, which she rarely does since she always wear pigtails, or a ponytail whenever she's working. The light make up Misaki did emphasized her innocent brown eyes, she usually doesn't wear make up, and when she does it's just for work, a simple blush on and lip gloss, is all she could do.

Lastly, the dress, she was wearing a red tubed dress that goes just above her knees. She didn't know red fits her perfectly, she always wear whatever color, and not once did she notice she would look that different if she wear colors that would match her.

"Are you done oogling at yourself?" Hotaru said as she stared at Mikan boredly, but if you looked closely, you can see she was slightly amused. _Hmm, not bad, Hyuuga wouldn't mind us being late, on a second thought maybe he will, for all I know he's gay and he's crushing on Ruka,_ Hotaru thought shuddering slightly. Okay that was a disturbing thought even for the great Ice queen. She shook her head.

"Senpai, I'll send the payment to you later," Hotaru addressed to Misaki.

"Oh you don't have to Hotaru! I had fun doing this to Mikan-chan! It's free of charge, and it's rare for you to be my client, even though indirectly," She said while smiling. _Good thing, I wouldn't really like spending money on a stranger, but this is one of the steps to earn more money, if the fans learned one girl won a date with Hyuuga, my sales would sky rocket,_ Hotaru thought while muttering a small thank you.

"Well, if you have a date with grumpy ole Natsume, you should hurry," Misaki reminded them.

"Yeah, let's go idiot, I wouldn't want to deal with an irritated Hyuuga," Hotaru said as she signaled Mikan to follow her.

"Okay! Thank you for everything Misaki-san! I had fun! Bye!" Mikan said as she followed Hotaru out.

_What a nice kid, a rare customer indeed, It was fun doing her make over, she was very cheerful and talkative, but why is she having a date with Grumpy Natsume, and he actually agreed? Oh well, not my problem anymore,_ Misaki thought, confused as she watched them go.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

A handsome young man was looking at the scenery outside, tapping his fingers impatiently. He swears if Ruka didn't remind him that today was the day of the date with the stranger, he would forget and just continued working until overtime, but Ruka, just loved to annoy the hell out of him, he wondered what happened to the shyness he has, Imai influenced the once bashful Ruka into something annoying. If he wasn't his bestfriend he would have been burnt to crisps.

_Speaking of Imai, she sure is taking time pampering his date for the day, this would be the first and last time I'll agree to something Imai and Ruka did,_ Natsume thought irritatingly. Aside from a late date, these girls who were in the restaurant kept on looking at him like he was some kind of meat, some were even giving him seductive and flirtatious looks that makes his stomach churn in disgust.

Why was he even waiting? He was Natsume Hyuuga, he never listens to anyone, sometimes to Ruka but not always, he could always find a way out. So why was he doing this? To be honest, he was curious, he doesn't know why, but he wants to try meeting this person, and that phone call from that idiotic Kokoroyomi yesterday, made him even more curious about the person he was meeting.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Natsume was signing his paperworks he was working overtime again for the nth time, when his private phone vibrated. Private phone is for his friends and family. He looked at the caller and it was that idiotic friend of his since high school, Koko. _What does he want now?_ He thought as he answered his phone.

"What do you want?"

"Aww, I'm hurt Natsume, can't even say hi to your second best bud?" Koko said in his fake hurt voice. _Second best bud my ass,_ Natsume thought.

"If you got nothing important to say I'm hanging up in 5 seconds"

"You're still heartless as ever Natsu—"

"5 4 3—"

"Wait! Fine fine sheesh! Hotaru informed you that someone won your date ticket right," Koko said cheerfully.

"Hn, what about it... wait how'd you know?" Natsume replied as he stopped signing papers and listen attentively to the idiot.

"I was the one who delivered it, I was surprised that someone bought it among all the others," Koko said while grinning. _So Koko already met my date huh? _Natsume thought.

"Your point?"

"Go on the date Natsume, you'll be entertained I promise," Koko exclaimed chuckling slightly.

"Why do you say so?" _Even Koko advises me to go to this shit? _He thought.

"Let's just say it would be awesome if you two did meet! Well, that's all! I'll leave you to signing off papers again," He said while laughing.

"Koko," Natsume muttered dangerously. Stupid idiot leave me hanging.

"Bye Natsume!"

"Ko—" _Beep. Beep. _You idiotic Koko crunch, I'll hunt your head after all of this. Damn, now I'm curious to why he said that, only one way to find out. He sighed as he continued where he left out.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

I swear if Koko crunch is lying his head would be at the top of my fireplace, He thought evilly. He was about to look at the scenery outside again, when a girl approached him.

"Are you Natsume Hyuuga? I'm Koizumi Luna," A flirtatious voice said. He looked up to see a strawberry blonde haired girl. He grimaced and ignored the girl.

"Hey! Talk to me, I'm the one who won your date!" She said, while showing him a ticket that was exactly posted in Imai's game. He bit the inside of his cheek. This was the girl Koko taught entertaining? The girl whom Imai and Ruka think wasn't a fan girl, then they must get they're eyes checked he'll even pay for the fees, this girl screams the very being of a fan girl of his. He was about to stand up when he heard the familiar baka gun being fired.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

The girl who was in front of him was now rubbing her head in the floor.

"Ouch who did that! I'm Hyuuga Natsume's date, who dares do that? I'll make you pay," She said while glaring around looking for the person responsible.

"That would be me, Hotaru Imai, the person who's responsible for this date, and I could say that what you have there is fake, you might as well leave before I sue you," Hotaru explained glaring at her. Luna looked at her horrified before running outside of the restaurant, bumping to a girl standing behind Hotaru.

Natsume didn't noticed anyone behind Hotaru, so he wondered if he had a date or it was cancelled, but he was wrong when he heard a voice, a girl's to be exact, even though it was faint he still heard it.

"Ouch, that hurt," Mikan mumbled while rubbing her shoulder. Hotaru looked at her before looking at Natsume.

"Hyuuga, this idiot is your date not that idiotic fan girl," Hotaru said as she gently shoved Mikan to her seat. Mikan was about to comment when Hotaru cast her a blank look and made her exit.

"Hope you two have a good evening, enjoy your date," She said before leaving.

* * *

After Hotaru left, nothing happened. All Natsume did was stare at her blankly, and she couldn't help but blush and get annoyed. Blush cause if she thought he was good looking at the picture in google, in person, god she was literally with a hunk. Annoyed, cause they've been sitting here for the past minutes without even talking and she was a talkative person. She decided to break the silence.

"Uhh, I'm Mikan Yukihira, You are?" Mikan introduced herself with a huge smile, extending her hand. Natsume only looked at her hand.

"As if you don't know me already," He said while drinking his water. _Urgh, I was right, he is an arrogant bastard, why did I even push this through? _Mikan thought while glaring at Natsume. _Patience, Mikan, Patience, let's try to enjoy the night, Misaki-san's and Hotaru's effort would be a waste if I don't,_ Mikan thought while trying hard to smile.

It was silent for a few minutes until the waiter asked for their orders. After taking their orders, the waiter left them alone, making it silent again. _Argh, this is awkward,_ Mikan thought.

"Don't you think this restaurant is nice, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan exclaimed not bearing the silence.

"Hn" Twitch.

"Is the food here great? It's my first time eating at a fancy restaurant like this"

"Hn" Another twitch.

"Can't you say something about yourself, Hyuuga-san?" Mikan said hopefully, wanting to hear the lad talk, she was looking like an idiot speaking by herself. Well not really by herself, but 'hn' as answer? It would look like you're talking to yourself!

"Aren't you a fangirl? For sure you know a lot about me, so no need," Natsume blankly stated.

"Fa-fangirl?" Mikan stated grimacingly.

"Yeah, you're doing good at pretending, but I know you are," Natsume smirked.

Okay, Natsume didn't mean to be that way, but his mind was bugging him. When he first looked at this Mikan Yukihira his mind went blank, she was drop dead gorgeous. For god's sake, she was wearing a red dress! Who knew a woman could be so good in his favorite color, he has seen a lot of woman in red, but damn, she was different from them.

And there was her voice, it was soothing, he wasn't even annoyed in fact he enjoyed just listening to her voice while she talks, that he could only reply his infamous hn. Lastly, there was her smile, god, when she smiled at him, it was genuine, it wasn't like the flirtatious smile he receives from the majority of girls, it was the smile that had no motives, just genuinely smiling.

BUT. He didn't want to be brainwashed by his mind! How could he know she wasn't just acting? A lot of people could smile so innocently nowadays, so he couldn't be too sure. That's why he said she was a fan girl, it was rude, but he couldn't help it, he met a lot of people like that, and turns out they were acting, so he vowed not to fall for it again.

BUT, on the back of his head, something tells him that she is genuine. Natsume didn't know what to believe now. His train of thoughts were interrupted when she slammed the table loud, but not so loud to draw attention.

"Argh, This is why I didn't want to do this! First and foremost, I didn't know who the heck you were! If I didn't search google yesterday, I wouldn't find out who you are, and god, you are so rude, just like I thought you would be, and why did you even agree to something like this? You rich people just don't know what to do with your money anymore," She exploded while flailing her hand in the air. Natsume was about to say something, anything but she put up a hand and continued her speech.

"I'm not done yet, Mr. Arrogant, Lastly, I'm not a _'fangirl'_ of yours! Why would you even, god, who would want to idolize you? You're so rude and arrogant, I'm done here!" She said and was about to go when the waiter brought their meal.

"Your food, sir and madame," The waiter said while serving their orders.

Silence. The two were silent when the waiter was serving the food. Natsume couldn't believe it, it was the first time someone, a _girl _who's not a part of his family, shouted at him like that. In fact, it was refreshing, he was so used to girls oogling at him that he can't help feel arrogant about it, and rude cause they're fangirls whom he detested.

_It seems that Koko crunch will live,_ Natsume thought, _she sure is interesting._

"Please enjoy, Sir and Madame," The waiter exclaimed before leaving.

As for Mikan, the aroma of the food made her stomach growl. She hadn't eat anything today, well, she would have ate but Hotaru dragged her so early in the morning, not really early in the morning, but that was still too early for her. So she haven't had the chance to eat anything. She blushed hard and sat down. _That was so embarrassing! I wish the ground would just eat me alive,_ Mikan thought while looking down.

"Haha!" Natsume couldn't help but laugh out loud making the people in the restaurant look at him, surprised, he didn't care he was enjoying himself. First, the girl was bursting about how she wasn't a fan girl, now she's as quiet as a mouse just because everyone, not really everyone, heard her stomach growl.

When she heard him laugh, she just really wished that the ground would eat her alive. After all that bursting, and she was about to leave she just had to, no her stomach had to growl, really loud. It's not really her fault she was hungry. Her stomach growled again successfully making Natsume laugh again, but not that loud unlike the first time, she blushed harder.

After Natsume was done laughing, boy he had a good laugh, he looked at the girl.

"Oi, eat up, You wouldn't want the entire restaurant hear your angry stomach, would you?" Natsume teased while giving her food. Mikan just hmped, mind you still blushing, but taking his offered plate. Natsume smiled slightly before eating his own meal. Mikan was quietly eating her meal, I mean, if you were in her position, would you try to talk after all those scene? If you do, then I salute you, but Mikan's not like that, she was genuinely embarrassed.

So she remained quiet, she promised herself after eating she'll say goodbye and thank you and go home, she had enough for the day, she wouldn't want to embarrass herself any further but she didn't know Natsume Hyuuga didn't plan on letting her leave just like that. When they were done eating she was about to say her line but Natsume beat her to it.

"I'm sorry," Natsume started. She kept silent.

"For assuming you're a fan girl of mine," He continued. Mikan stared at him and sighed.

"It's fine, Hyuuga-san, you're forgiven, and I think you're forced to do this date, so let's end this, the food was nice, thank you and good bye," She said while standing up. She was about to leave when Natsume said something.

"It's Natsume"

"Pardon?"

"Call me, Natsume," Natsume said while standing up.

"Okay.. Natsume-san, I'm going thank you again for the meal, and the company," Mikan said giving him a small smile, bowing slightly before walking away. _No, I can't make her leave yet, even though she has forgiven me, this date wasn't really enjoyable,_ Natsume thought while grabbing her hand. Successfully making her stop, Mikan looked him confusedly.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but, I want to have a restart of this date," Natsume said seriously.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And here's an update from me, finally! HAHA. Well, I have a free week off. My schedule has been hectic, with school stuff and all that made me unable to continue any of my stories. I'm sorry if Natsume is OOC, I figured if it was in an alternative universe, he would be somehow not so cold, or just cold I don't know what I'm saying now.**

**For any grammatical mistakes, you can point it out and I'll be sure to edit it :)**

**I hope you enjoy this update of mine! :) And as for eternity, I'll try to update it too, as fast as I can.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't and can't own Gakuen Alice even if I wanted too. It belongs to Tachibana-sensei.**

**Hey there guys I present to you the 3rd and last installment of 1000 Yen Romance!**

**Please enjoy~**

* * *

**~_1000 Yen Romance_~**

* * *

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier but I want to have a restart of this date," Natsume said seriously.

Mikan gaped at Natsume. Did she hear him correctly? He wants to start the date all over? Is he serious? Then it all clicked inside Mikan's head.

"Ah, you must be joking then Hyuuga-san! I'm so stupid for not getting it," Mikan said rubbing the back of her head.

"What, no!"

"You weren't?" Mikan asked, before thinking deeply again. If he wasn't then he must be...

She nodded her head, before going in front of him and put her hand to his forehead.

"Your temperature is normal, so you're not sick," Mikan mumbled.

Natsume could only blink in surprise. This woman thinks I'm sick because I asked to restart our date? Natsume thought bemused.

"Ah,Then I must've heard it wrong him wrong, there's no way he's asking me to restart our date, how is that possible?" Mikan muttered to herself.

Seeing her talking to herself, Natsume couldn't help but be amused. Girls would love to be in her shoes right now. Who wouldn't? He just asked the girl for a redo of their supposedly date and she thinks he's sick or joking.

"Look, I'm not sick or joking, I really want to redo our date," Natsume said calmly, looking at her intently. Mikan blushed at his intense gaze and words.

"Bu-but why?" Mikan managed to stutter. He's a busy man, he must have other things to do, so why is he insisting on repeating our date? Maybe, he's really a playboy. Mikan thought slightly saddened. She felt a prick in her heart when she thought of him as a playboy.

Why, she asks? Because I really loved her company. She has the capacity to make me smile even with something so irrelevant. Everything she does he finds it amusing. Natsume could list a lot of things to her question but he only answered.

"Because being near you makes me feel normal," Natsume said sincerely, smiling gently at her. Mikan could only stare at him. She thought he's going to say something that he was bored and has nothing else to do, or something along the lines but she was wrong.

Being with her made him feel normal, Mikan understood what he meant. She wasn't that stupid. He even said it with such a gentle smile, something that sent butterflies in her stomach. I guess, everything about Natsume Hyuuga is yet to be found in papers or google, Mikan thought before replying.

"Okay," Mikan replied quietly. Hearing her reply made Natsume let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He was nervous, he thought that she won't agree to it with him being an ass to her earlier but somehow he knew, she wasn't a person who'd hold grudges against people.

"Let's go then?" Natsume said as he extended his hand to Mikan. Mikan glanced at him and his hand before shyly putting her hand on his. Natsume smirked at her handsomely before leading the way.

* * *

While making their way to the parking lot, they were enjoying each other's company like they were long time friends. Mikan was telling Natsume about her work at the restaurant/cafe.

"I was always late for work, and jin-jin gets so mad at me, I swear sometimes he's like a girl on a period," Mikan exclaimed poutingly.

"Jin-jin?" Natsume asked while chuckling lightly.

"He's my manager, an old coot who owns a frog that usually sits on his shoulders," Mikan explained.

"Frog.. on his shoulders?"

"Yep, apparently the frog feels like a bird, he's a little weird, but other than that he's quite the manager"

"What about you Hyu—" Natsume stared at her. "Natsume-san, how do you find your workplace?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Tiring," Natsume answered immediately. Mikan gripped Natsume's hand gently, Natsume looked at her.

"Enjoying your work could make it less tiring," Mikan said smiling at him warmly. Natsume blushing a bit, nodded.

Mikan continued telling Natsume about her stories. Although, Natsume wasn't talking much, she knows he's listening attentively to whatever she was saying because he occasionally comments. She also learned that Natsume wasn't that much of a speaker, he was more of a listener.

After a few minutes, they finally have arrived at Natsume's car. Natsume let go of her hand, she admits that she suddenly missed his warm hand, and opened the door for her. Making sure that Mikan's seated comfortably at his car, Natsume then proceeded to the driver's seat.

"So where do we go," Mikan curiously asked Natsume.

"Somewhere you won't know unless we arrived there," Natsume smirked.

"Meanie," Mikan pouted. Natsume only chuckled, starting the car.

* * *

An hour has passed and Mikan still doesn't know where was Natsume taking her. She asked him a lot of times already and all she got was a smirk from him which made her more curious but she knows that Natsume won't indulge her the information. From the short time they were together, she learned that Natsume is stubborn. All she knows is that, they were currently out of city, which explains to a whole bunch of trees they were passing by. She sighed deeply before closing her eyes.

Truth to be told, Natsume didn't know where to take her at first. He thought about taking her to another mall, but he knew she wouldn't enjoy it. Mikan was an easy person to read. He knows that she'll enjoy sight-seeing rather than extravagant malls in the city. He smirked as he heard her sigh. He looked at her and found that she fell asleep. She must be tired, Natsume thought smiling slightly.

After a few minutes, they have finally arrived at the destination. Natsume glanced at Mikan, she was still sleeping peacefully. He caressed her cheek gently while observing her face. He brushed away a few strand of hair from her face. He wasn't an idiot with his feelings, he knew that he was beginning to like her. At first, he thought he was attracted to her beauty but as he get to talk and know more about her, he knew it wasn't just that.

Natsume decided to wake her up.

"Wake up, sleepyhead we're here," Natsume said, patting her cheek lightly.

"5.. more.. minutes.. howa...lons..." Mikan groaned. Natsume chuckled. He then tried shaking her, still not working. Man this girl can sleep through an earthquake, Natsume thought.

"Mikan, wake up, or I'll kiss you," Natsume whispered in her ear. Mikan stirred, but still continued sleeping.

"Do you really want me to kiss you?" Natsume said as he licked her earlobe. Mikan bolted awake when she felt something wet in her earlobe, resulting to bumping her head with Natsume's.

"Ow," They both groaned, that was some headbutt alright.

"Why'd you suddenly bolted?" Natsume said as he rubbed his aching forehead, glaring slightly at Mikan.

"Because something wet was on my ear—" Mikan blinked blushing deeply when her brain registered what she felt earlier.

"You pervert! Why'd you licked my earlobe!" Mikan shrieked.

"You wouldn't wake up," Natsume shrugged coolly.

"You could have shook me or any—"

"Tried anything, but you were sleeping like a log," Natsume countered. Mikan hmped and went out of the car. Natsume bit the inside of his cheek. Nice going Natsume, he thought as he went of the car too.

Mikan wasn't that angry at him. She was just embarrassed. She wasn't used to those kinds of things that's why her friends sometimes tease her innocence about those things, and she just shrug it off. She shook her head before looking at her surroundings but never really looking in front. She realized they were on top of a hill but why did he take her here. Her questions were finally answered when she looked at the scenery above her.

The beauty of the scenery hard to describe in words. She clearly see the starry sky from here since it was open, there were no buildings to block the sky. Mikan always liked the sky, especially at night, whenever she could, she would stargaze but living at the city made it hard for her to see starry nights like this. She truly missed the magnificent sparkle of stars.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that but you weren't just waking up," Natsume awkwardly apologized, not looking at Mikan. This girl was something, to make me apologize twice the same day, I rarely apologize to anyone, he thought. He heard no reply.

"Mi—" Natsume felt his breath sucked out of him as he looked at Mikan gazing up the stars. She was looking at the stars eagerly. Her eyes were sparkling brightly as if they were the stars that she was admiring. And, man, her face illuminated by the moon, was too much for Natsume to handle. He took out his phone hoping to capture her. He ruffled his hair in frustration, he can't believe he was behaving like a love-sick teenager. He stared at Mikan again only to find out she was looking at him.

"Thank you for taking me here, Natsume," Mikan gratefully said, smiling wholeheartedly at him, making Natsume's heart skip a beat. Seriously, this girl could be the death of me, Natsume thought blushing deeply.

"It's nothing," Natsume replied before going to the back trunk to find something they could sit on. Mikan could only tilt her head in wonder, before continued staring at the night sky. Fortunately, Natsume found a blanket on his trunk. He remembered putting it there after his sister, Aoi, nagged him about a picnic, last week, but the picnic didn't happen because of their busy schedules. It was a good thing he haven't removed the blanket.

He set the blanket up nicely beside the car and was about to call Mikan when she appeared beside him.

"Wow, you sure are prepared!" Mikan said looking at the blanket. Natsume only smirked at her before lying down on the blanket then patting the space beside him. Then something hit, Mikan. She awkwardly sat down beside Natsume.

She was so amazed by the stars earlier that she forgot that they were alone, on an isolated place. It's not that she was afraid, okay maybe she was, it's not like she hasn't dated anyone, but most of their dates were just hanging out at malls and amusement parks, meaning the places she went with dates were usually crowded, so this was a first for her.

"I usually go here whenever I want to escape from everything," Natsume began. Mikan stared at him in wonder, momentarily forgetting whatever she was worrying about. Looks like that got her attention out of what she was thinking, Natsume smiling in his thoughts.

"When I'm fed up with the business world, with expectations from people, work, stress," he continued, reminiscing the old times. He always go here before he inherited the company. The expectations of people were too much for him to bear at such a young age, so in order to clear his thoughts he goes here.

"So that's the reason for your walls!" Mikan exclaimed, surprised. Natsume looked at her amused. How did this girl figure it so easily? He thought.

"Hn"

"Is it really important though, people's expectations?" Mikan mumbled softly.

"I mean, who cares about their expectations, as long as you're living the life you want, you'd be happy, besides it's not like you told them you'd be this or that for them to expect something," Mikan explained smiling at him.

"As I thought, you're amazing," Natsume said.

"Wha—"

"You have the ability to make people happy, with just a smile," Natsume gazing at Mikan with a small smile on his face. Mikan can't help but blush. He looked so handsome whenever he smiles. A cold wind suddenly passed by making Mikan shiver, well who wouldn't shiver? They were on top a hill, on a chilly night, Mikan was wearing a tubed dress, she'll definitely feel the wind.

"Are you cold?" Natsume asked her noticing her shivering.

"I- I'm fine," she managed to stutter. Natsume sighed before sitting up and removing his coat and placing it on her shoulders. Mikan stiffened when Natsume put the coat on her.

"I don't want my date for tonight be sick you know? I have a gentleman reputation to uphold," Natsume said smirking.

"Oh? Gentleman? You meant _playboy_ reputation? From what I've read on_ google_," She countered.

"You read that? Not everything on the internet is true," Natsume said, ruffling his hair slightly embarrassed.

"Yep! That's how I came to know you after all," Mikan replied smiling gently.

"I'm surprised you really don't know me"

"Even the guy who delivered my ticket was shocked when I said I didn't know who you were," Mikan said giggling slightly.

"I'm pretty sure he is, I mean, I'm all over the billboards, posters, ads, and someone, a girl for that matter doesn't know who am I," Natsume smirked.

"You sure are full of yourself," Mikan muttered shaking her head slightly.

"I'm merely stating a fact," He cockily replied.

"Not to mention, cocky," Mikan mumbled in her breath. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her before laughing hard, Mikan stared at him and started laughing too.

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, why'd you spend 1000 yen on Imai's website, only an idiot would believe in those kinds of things," Natsume stated.

"Sorry for being an idiot then _Mr. CEO_, I accidentally clicked her ad when I was browsing _9gag_, then pop ups were everywhere, the threats weren't exactly something I could dismiss easily," Mikan replied.

"Well, that could be the right course of action then, Imai rarely, scratch that, _never_ bluffs," Natsume said chuckling slightly.

"So why did you agree to this Natsume-san? You're not the type of person who consent things like this easily right?"

"My best friend persuaded me, or more like sided with his girlfriend"

"Best friend, You have a best friend?" Mikan gasped surprised. Natsume glared at her. She only smiled sheepishly.

"He's Imai's boyfriend," Natsume explained.

"But I'm pretty sure you aren't the type to agree with your best friend so easily Natsume-san," Mikan stated rubbing her chin thoughtfully. How the heck can this girl read me like an open book? Natsume amusingly thought.

"Let's just say another idiot persuaded me"

"Eh? Who might that be?"

"It's a secret," Natsume winked at Mikan, making her pout while blushing lightly.

"You're a meanie," Mikan mumbled. Natsume only chuckled playing with his phone.

"What time is it, Natsume-san?"

"Half passed midnight, why?" Natsume looking at his wristwatch.

"Holy mother of howalons! I have work tomorrow! I need to go now Natsume-san or else I'll be late again!" Mikan whined.

"Then, shall we?" Natsume said as he stood up and offer hand to Mikan. Mikan gladly accepted his hand and beamed at him, making his cheeks slightly pink.

* * *

The ride home was silent since a few minutes after Natsume started driving Mikan fell asleep again. He drove a little faster since he didn't want Mikan to be late at her shift tomorrow, else she was going to get lectured by this 'jin-jin' again. But seriously, he should learn her technique in sleeping, since he was having a hard time sleeping.

Natsume was now concentrating on driving, but he forgot one miniscule detail. He didn't where Mikan lived. He could wake her up, but after trying so hard to wake her up earlier, that wasn't a good option, aside from that he didn't really want to wake her up. Seeing her sleeping so peacefully, he just didn't have the heart to wake her up for the second time.

Natsume groaned, now how was he going to take her home? There's Imai, but he'd be blackmailed for asking his date's address, and he wouldn't want anything that could be used as blackmail against him. So she wasn't an option. Think Natsume, there must be some other way. He thought about taking her to his home, but he's going to be the one having a hard time, well controlling himself that is. He's been holding back his urges since earlier, he didn't want to scare Mikan.

He sighed deeply, what was he going to do? wait, Koko the idiot knows where she lives, he's the one who delivered the ticket. He immediately called Koko. 1st ring, 2nd ring, 3rd ring, come on idiot answer, Natsume thought. _The number you have diale— _He dialed again. 1st ring, 2nd ring, 3rd ri—

"Hello," a groggy voice answered.

"Koko," Natsume greeted.

"Na-Natsume? What the heck are you calling for at... 1 in the morning?"

"What's the address of the girl you delivered that ticket to?"

"Address? Ticket? Girl? What are you—"

"Koko, the one who got my ticket? At Imai's raffle-shit whatever?" Natsume gritted his teeth. He never knew Koko's this disoriented when woken up from sleep.

"Oh, wait let me check my other phone"

After a few minutes, Koko gave him the address.

"You're taking her home? Are you knocking her up? Well, whatever, bye!" Koko hanged up. Natsume shook his head slightly, he has weird friends indeed. He just hoped that Koko won't remember that he called.

* * *

He finally arrived at the address Koko gave him. He looked at Mikan and found that she was still sleeping peacefully. He smiled, just by looking at her he felt contented.

"Mikan, wake up," He shook her a little harshly, since gentle shaking wouldn't do. Mikan stirred but still didn't wake up. Crap, he doesn't want to lick her earlobe again, who knows she might get angry at him. Sighing, he went out of his car, went to Mikan's side, and carried her bridal style. She's surprisingly light, he thought.

He went to her door and looked at her.

"Mikan, where's your spare keys?" He asked, hoping she does sleep talk. He waited a few seconds, no answer came. He was about to search in her pockets when he heard her mumble something.

"Flower pot.." Seriously? She keeps her spare door keys under a flower pot? He thought as he looked around for the aforementioned flower pot. There were two flower pots in front of the door, he decided to check the right one first, he kicked it slightly, and to his luck it was there, covered in soil. Natsume was still carrying Mikan bridal style, so he shifted Mikan to his shoulder, which looks like he was carrying a sack of potatoes, before getting the key.

Obtaining the key, he opened the door to her home. Well, this house is surprisingly home-y. Time to find her room, he thought. It wasn't that long before he found an orange shaped sign on one door, with her name written on it. He immediately went there, carrying Mikan carefully, bridal style again. Mikan's room was painted white, he was kind of expecting that it would be either pink or anything girly, but he wasn't complaining, white suits her too.

She gently put Mikan down on her bed. He smirked, she sure is a heavy sleeper, after all of that she's still sleeping. He noticed that her skirt is lifter up a bit, allowing him to see her underwear. Polka dotted panties? What is she a 10 year old? Natsume chuckled. Even with his coat on, she was still shivering so she wrapped the comforter around her. He looked at her face lovingly.

"I'm kind of happy I agreed to this," Natsume started as he grabbed her hand, staring intently at her sleeping face.

"If not I wouldn't have met you, and even for this short while, I have fallen for you, and it's all thanks to that 1000 yen," Natsume continued while kissing her hand.

"I really should go now, else I won't be going anywhere at all," he muttered quietly giving her forehead a peck.

"Sleep well, Mikan, you better get ready for tomorrow cause it's not only jin-jin you'd be dealing with," Natsume said chuckling softly, taking one last look at Mikan before leaving.

_"Natsume.."_

* * *

**Today we are here to interview one of the most sought out bachelor of Japan, Natsume Hyuuga!**

A dashing raven haired man entered the set coolly, making the female population go wild.

**So how are you Hyuuga-san?**

_I'm fine._

**How does it feel to be a successful man at such a young age?**

_It feels good, albeit tiring._

**It must be tiring as seeming all companies want to form a partnership with you.**

_Hn._

**So now for the awaited question of the ladies, do you have a girlfriend?**

_No, I don't but._

**But?**

_Someone already has my heart, more like bought it actually._

**Eh? That's a shame for all the ladies out there, bought? What do you mean exactly?**

_She bought it for a 1000 yen._

**1000 yen? Isn't that cheap for someone like you Hyuuga-san?**_  
_

_Hn, it is, it is._

**Then how?**

_Let's just say, she's bargained something else._

The host was about to ask Natsume what he meant by bargained something else when he noticed that his show was almost over.

**Hyuuga-san if you don't mind me asking who's the lucky girl?**

_I do mind, and it's company policy not to indulge information of the client._ Natsume said as he gave his infamous smirk, with a slight glare at the host. The host gulped nervously before continuing his lines,

**Ah, I see,**** well there you have it folks, give it up for Natsume Hyuuga! Be sure to watch our next episode, at the same time every mondays~ Thank you and see you next time!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

******For those who read, followed, reviewed and favorited my story, I give you my utmost gratitude for supporting this little story of mine! For that I give you cookies~ I feel like I rushed the ending? XD But.. Idk T_T haha i felt i had to end it there. god, i suck at endings really.**

****** YoshidaHaru - I'm glad that my story is one of your top favorite fanfics. You even listed the reasons why you picked my story, thank you for that~ :D I never expected something like this XD**

****** CrimsonPrincess14 - Thank you for liking my story! :D**

****** Guest - Aww, thanks~ I try to update fast but XD I just... have other things I'm doing too xD**

****** krusette - I do hope you can access your account soon!~ And yeah, who wouldn't want a Natsume as a price? D:**

****** Chiyoko-san - Aww, gee thanks! And yes, it's my fanfiction, but still I want to keep their characters intact xD but if I can't help it, oh well, oh well~ And my writing style is really... I don't know changing? /3 I have no permanent writing style yet. T_T**

******For the other reviews that I received, I'll try to reply via message T_T 3 That's all!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated~**

**Thank you very much~ :D**


End file.
